Love is Confusing
by Rukka-Ruu
Summary: Gimana ya cerita Naruto Namikaze-pemuda manis nan imut- dan para chara yang lain yang bersekolah di SMU Konoha High. Lalu Pein dan Kyuubi itu saudara kembar..?O.o Sho-ai, yaoi, DONT LIKE DONT READ..


Hai.. ini fic Frey yang ke 2.. Hohohoh..

Makasih dan maap ya senpai-senpai yang udh review fic Frey yang pertama.

Fre gag bisa bales review nya cz Frey gag tau caranya…

Skali lagi maaf ya… m(_ _)m *sujud-sujud*

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T *mungkin***

**Warning : OOC, typos, AU, Sho-ai, Yaoi, Yang gak suka teken BACK… Gak SUKA jangan BACA! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Pairing : hmm… tunggu liat critanya dulu..**

**A/N : Disini aku bakal jadiin Pein saudara kembarnya Kyuubi.. Whohohohohoh ^o^.. dan girly!Naru. Maaf kalu ada yang gak suka. Kan ini cuma fanfic. Di fanfic kita bebas mengutarakan imajinasi kita kan… PEACEEE…*ngacungin 2 jari***

**.**

**LOVE IS CONFUSING**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO POV**

Cuit. Cuit. Cuit.

KRIIIIIIINGGG~

"Nghh.." erangku saat mendengar suara jam wekerku di pagi hari. Rasanya malas sekali untuk aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Oh iya perkenalkan aku dulu.

Hai minna~ Namaku Naruto Namikaze. 15 tahun. Lajang –nah! Lho! Ini perkenalan atau promosi cari jodoh!-

Aku anak ketiga dari 3 bersaudara Namikaze. Secara teknis sih aku mungkin anak kedua, berhubung kakakku kembar jadi aku anak ketiga kan? Apa iya ya? Bingung! .

Nah sekarang akan aku sebutkan cirri-ciriku. Hm.. Pertama, rambutku berwarna pirang cerah dan bermodel jabrik. Kedua, kulitku berwarna coklat madu atau tan. Ketiga, aku punya tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipi chubby-ku.

Dan yang terakhir yaitu mataku, Ada apa dengan mataku? Nah.. mataku berwarna biru sapphire seperti langit dan lautan yang biru.

Ah ya! Tambahan, aku ini pendek diantara semua temanku. Huft.. Aku paling gak suka kalau dibilang paling pendek dan imut. IMUT! Kalian dengar itu. Cowok mana juga yang mau dibilang imut.. HELL NO!

Sudahlah lupakan yang itu. Mari kita lanjutkan aktivitas kita.

CKELK! KRIIEET~

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku dibuka. Lalu kurasakan ada yang duduk tepi kasurku.

"Naru. Ayo bangun. Sudah pagi," kata seseorang itu lembut.

"Ng.. Iya. Naru bangun," Kataku malas.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu. Nanti kau telat ke sekolah," ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Baiklah" Akupun masuk ke kamar mandi dan cepat-cepat mandi lalu ganti baju dengan seragam SMU Konoha High. Oh ya! Kalian belum tahu ya yang tadi membangunkanku itu siapa.

Dia adalah kakakku. Pein Namikaze. Ciri-cirinya rambutnya berwarna orange kemerah-merahan bermodel jabrik sepertiku. Kulitnya putih, warna matanya juga berwarna senada dengan

rambutnya. Tapi uniknya matanya seperti ada lingkaran-lingkaran seperti spiral. Nah yang aku heran kan lagi, adanya beberapa tindik -atau apalah namanya- hampir di semua bagian wajahnya. Entahlah Pein-nii dapat dari mana benda-

benda seperti itu. Apa tidak sakit ya? Tapi walau seperti itu masih saja banyak wanita yang mengejar kakakku ini. Haaahh.. aku akui memang kakakku ini tampan!

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Aku menuruni tangga dengan antusiasnya. Kenapa? Karena ini hari pertamaku masuk SMU Konoha High. Aku tidak mau terlambat di semester keduaku masuk sekolah.

"Hei! Bocah, berisik! Ini masih pagi tau!" teriak seseorang dari dapur. Tsk! Aku kenal sekali suara ini. Hm.. ini suara Kyuu-nii. Lengkapnya Kyuubi Namikaze, kembaran dari Pein-nii. Cirinya sama seperti Pein-nii hanya yang

membedakan warna matanya. Warna mata Kyuu-nii itu merah. Merah seperti darah. Kadang aku takut sendiri saat melihat matanya. Kami hanya tinggal bertiga di dalam rumah ini. Tousan dan Kaasan pergi ke luar negeri karena ada urusan pekerjaan.

Jadi aku hanya tinggal dengan kakak-kakakku ini. Aku kangen pada Tousan dan Kaasan. Tousan.. Kaasan. Kapan pulang? Naru kangen…hiks.. T_T

**NORMAL POV**

"Naru cepat sarapan nanti kamu telat" ucap Pein lembut pada Naruto.

"Baik nii-san" ujar Naruto dengan riangnya. "Cih! Dasar bocah" ejek Kyuubi.

"Apa kau bilang?" geram Naruto sambil men-death glare Kyuubi, yang dibalas dengan death glare tingkat tinggi dari Kyuubi. "Sudahlah kalian. Cepat sarapan lalu berangkat," ucap Pein berusaha meleraikan kakak-adik yang doyan bertengar ini.

Setelah saparan pagi di kediaman Namikaze yang dibumbui dengan pertengkaran antara Kyuubi dan Naruto. Akhirnya mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama menaiki mobil sport warna hitam. Yang menyetir Kyuubi,

Pein duduk di sebelah Kyuubi sedangkan Naruto duduk di belakang.

Ah ya! Kau belum bilang ya kalau Kyuubi dan Pein adalah seorang mahasiswa. Sekolah Naruto dan universitas Kyuubi dan Pein berada satu tempat namun berbeda gedung. Di Konoha School ada beberapa tingkatan, mulai dari SMP hingga universitas.

Sedangkan untuk sekolah dasar dan taman kanak-kanak ada di tempat lain masih dalam lingkup Konoha Hidden Leaf.

Kembali ke cerita.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka sampai di Konoha School. Kyuubi memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir. Setelahnya, Naruto langsung keluar dari mobil.

"Pein-nii Kyuu-nii aku ke kelas duluan ya." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hei bocah!" ucap Kyuubi buru-buru mencegah Naruto yang akan menuju kelasnya.

**KYUUBI POV**

"Hei bocah!" ucapku buru-buru mencegah Naruto yang akan menuju kelasnya. Kenapa?

Karena aku ingin memperingatkan sesuatu pada adikkku ini. Memperingatkan soal apa? Tentu saja soal apa yang akan terjadi setelah dia sampai di kelasnya.

"Apa?" jawabnya dengan muka cemberutnya. 'Hm.. Kawai..' pikirku. Tak tahukah kau Naru sebenarnya abangmu ini sangat sayang sama kau. Tak tahukah kau, hah? *sambil nangis-nangis GaJe* -Kyuubi kau terlalu OOC-

"Hati-hati. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku saja" jawabku seadanya. Kulihat dia mengangguk mantap sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. 'imiuutnyaa…'

"Sampai nanti pulang nii-san" Naru melambaikan tangan mungilnya dan berjalan menjauh menuju kelasnya. 'Naruuuuu.. my little brother.. Be careful..' *Gai & Lee mode on*

**PEIN POV**

"Kyuu kau terlalu protective pada Naru" ucapku tenang pada Kyuubi.

"Hm. Wajar kan seorang kakak jadi protective pada adiknya" jawab Kyuubi enteng.

"Kyuu. Dia sudah 15 tahun bukan 5 tahun lagi. Ingatkah kau?" ujarku lagi.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Tapi dia tetap adik kecilku yang dulu" ucapnya dengan nada lembut. Hei! TAk salahkah yang aku dengar. Kyuubi berkata lembut. Dan apa pula itu.

Kyuubi tersenyum. TERSENYUM. Dan senyumannya begitu tulus. Aku saja yang kembarannya belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum begitu. Naru kau memang hebat bisa mencairkan hati es Kyuubi.

"Oh. Ayo masuk. Nanti kita telat" ajakku pada Kyuubi dan di tanggapi dengan kata 'Hm' dan mulai mengikutiku menuju gedung universitas Konoha.

**- Di tempat Naruto –**

**NARUTO POV**

Aku berjalan melewati lorong kelas menuju kelas XB, kelasku. 'Yap! Sampai.' Batinku senang. Ku buka pintu kelasku tersebut dengan keras.

SREGG!

"OHAYOU MINNA~" sapa-teriak-ku pada seluruh penghuni kelas yang langsung reflek menutup telinga mereka.

"Ohayou, Naru" sapa salah satu temanku Neji. Neji Hyuuga. Tinggi, berkulit putih susu, berambut cokelat, bermata lavender, dan sepupu dari Hinata Hyuuga si gadis pemalu berambut biru keunguan.

"Ohayou" nah ini juga temanku. Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. Anak ketiga dari klan Sabaku. Dua kakaknya ada di universitas setingkat dengan nii-sanku. Sabaku no Temari dan Sabaku no Kankurou.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan." "Sai sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku begitu!" Nah temanku yang menyebalkan ini bernama Sai. Sai Danzo. Anak angkat Danzo-sensei. Anaknya Tinggi -sama dengan Neji- ,berkulit putih pucat, beramut hitam pendek,

dan yang paling tidak aku sukai adalah senyumannya. Menyebalkan sekali..

"Hoaammm… Ohayou.." dan yang ini Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara. Memang diluarnya terlihat malas tapi di dalamnya seperti otak computer. Dia ini sangat jenius. Dia selalu

membantuku saat pelajaran. Dia sangat baik padaku. Kadang aku berpikir, Kenapa bukan Shika saja yang menjadi kakakku daripada Kyuu-nii yang menyeramkan itu. Tapi kadang Kyuu-nii juga

bisa baik hati. Yang tak kusukai dari dirinya itu sifat 'protective'nya –aku bukan anak kecil lagi tau!-. Bagaimana tidak suka? Dulu pernah Lee –temanku dari kelas XA- datang ke rumahku untuk belajar bersama.

**Flashback**

TING! TONG!

-CKLEK!-

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuubi dingin.

"Hai Kyuu-nii-san. Aku Lee teman Naruto" jawab Lee dengan semangat.

"Mau apa kau dengan Naruto?" kali ini Kyuubi bertanya dengan mengirimkan death glare ala Kyuubi yang nyeremin. *author ikutan takut*

"Err.. Aku mau belajar bersama dengan Naruto" jawab Lee takut-takut.

"Belajar bersama?" Tanya Kyuubi memastikan. "I-iya benar" jawab Lee mulai agak gemetaran. Gimana nggak gemetaran, orang dipelototin bagitu dengan Kyuubi pula.

"Dimana?" Tanya Kyuubi menginvestigasi lagi. "Di-di kamar Naruto" Oh Lee. Tamatlah riwayatmu.

"APA! DI KAMAR NARU! AKU NGGAK PERCAYA KAU HANYA AKAN BELAJAR SAJA!" teriak Kyuubi di depan muka Lee. Kini amarahnya sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"B-benar. Kami hanya akan be-belajar sa..ja" jawab Lee gemetaran. "TAK AKAN KUIJINKAN! PULANG SAJA KAU!" teriak Kyuubi lagi sambil menendang Lee keluar dari kediaman Namikaze.

**End of Flashback**

Hihihihihihii… Kalau diningat-ingat lucu juga. Tapi kasihan Lee dia tidak berani lagi untuk main ke rumahku lagi. Trauma katanya. Ada-ada saja. Sebenarnya temenku ada banyak tapi ada di kelas lain. Aku malas menjelaskannya satu persatu. Haaahhh….. -.-

TENG! TENG! TENG!

**NORMAL POV**

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel sudah berbunyi semua murid memasuki kelas masing-masing. Naruto juga duduk di tempatnya sendiri. Disamping Shikamaru.

"Hai Shika. Bagaimana liburanmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyumannya yang setia nangkring di wajah manisnya.

"Merepotkan. Hoamm…" jawab Shkamaru malas dan langsung tidur lagi.

"Begitu.. Hahaha.." tawaku dengan jawaban Shikamaru. 'Sudah aku duga akan seperti itu jawabannya. Dasar Shika.' Batin Naruto tersenyum maklum dengan sikap temannya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel istirahat berbunyi semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin. Bahkan Naru langsung ngibrit ke kantin untuk memesan ramen favoritnya tak lupa mengajak temen-temannya, InoShikaCho, Garaa, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten dkk.

"Bibiii! Aku pesan ramen jumbo sekalian sama jus jeruk ya.." teriak Naru antusias.

"Iya iya.." jawab bibi itu sekenanya. Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja, maklum dengan temennya satu ini.

Saat ramen Naruto datang, Naru langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap. Sekali lagi yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja –dan lama-lama jadi… Leng-geleng7x-Leng..-

"HUaaahh… Kenyaaang~" kata Naruto lega.

Dan para gadis di kantin mulai menggosip begitu pula dengan Sakura dan Ino –except Hinata- yang mulai tertawa kecil saat menggosip. 'Dasar cewek..' pikir Naruto.

"Hei kau tau tidak sekolah kita masuk murid baru lho…" Sakura memulai gosipnya.

"Iya. Aku dengar Dia cowok dan masuk XI IPA 1.." sahut Ino.

"Waahh… Satu kelas dengan Sasuke-kun dong.." kata Sakura dengan mata bersinar.

"..Dan aku juga dengar katanya dia tampan lho.." Tambah Ino.

"Benarkah? Tapi tak lebih tampan dari Sasuke-kun kan...Hihihihi.." Sakura mulai terkikik malu. "Tentu saja. Sasuke-kun yang paling tampan…" tambah Ino.

Tak lama orang yang diomongin datang juga. Berambut DarkBlue model pantat ayam, bermata onyx, kulit putih. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha. Terlihat masuk melewati pintu kantin.

Dan…

…

….

…..

"KYAAAAA~~~~" teriak siswi secara tiba-tiba. Dan hal itu membuat para siawa kontan menutup telinga mereka.

"KYAAA… SASUKE-KUUNN.."

"SASUKE-KUN TAMPAN!"

"WE LOVE YOU, SASUKE-KUN"

Nah seperti itulah teriakan-teriakan para siswi. Tapi sang empunya tidak menggurisnya sama sekali -Cih! Typical Uchiha- dan berjalan lurus menuju meja tempat NAruto dkk duduk. Duh! Tak lupa dengan teriakan Sakura dan Ino yang menjadi-jadi karena 'Pangeran' mereka menghampiri mereka. *ge-er banget seh kalian*

"Kyaaa.. Sasuka-kun kesini" terdengar teriakan tertahan dari Sakura.

"Dia menghampiriku tau! Dasar jidat lebar!" bentak Ino

"Enak saja! Dia menghampiriku tau. Babi!" balas Sakura. Dan mulailah pertengkaran untuk memperebutkan 'Pangeran'. Namun sang empunya tidak menghampiri kedua gadis tadi melainkan…

"Dobe.." panggil Sasuke dengan cool-nya, yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Teme!" Kata Naruto kesal karena dipanggil seperti itu. Bagaimana Mereka saling kenal? Begini, kedua orang tua mereka dulunya adalah sahabat sejati. Jadi mengenal satu sama lain.

Sasuke hanya berdiri disana sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto yang ditatap seoerti itu jadi risih. "Apa maumu Teme?" Tanya Naruto, nada kesal dan risihnya masih ketara.

"…" Sasuke malah diam masih terus menatap Naruto. Naruto semakin kesal dibuatnya hingga.. "Arrg! Aku ke kelas duluan!"teriak Naruto kesal, marah tepatnya. 'huh. Menyebalkan kenapa she si Teme itu selalu membuat ku kesal..' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Di tempat Sasuke, Si Pantat ayam #sasuke :WOI!# menampakkan seringaian khas Uchiha. Kayaknya si Sasuke ini malah senang membuat Rubah manis kita kesal. Dasar Uchiha Sadis. Oohh… Sadisnya kau mambuatnya menangis.. Hoo-ooh~ #reader: WOI! JANGAN NYANYI! WOI!#

.

.

.

**-Di Tempat Naruto-**

Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor menuju kelasnya, masih setia dengan kegiatannya yaitu menyumpah-nyumpahin si Uchiha sadist kita. Ha!

Hingga tak memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

"Teme bodoh. Dasar Teme jelek. Teme gila…" gerutu Naruto tak jelaas. Dia tak melihat jika di depannya ada orang juga. Hinggaaa…..

**BRUK!**

**BHUG!**

"itai…" rintih Naruto karena jatuh terduduk setelah menabrak orang di depannya. 'Gila! Aku nabrak apa sih? Gede banget!' heran Naruto.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Tanya orang tersebut. Nada khawatir terdengar jelas dalam suaranya.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun sontak langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati orang tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di raut mukanya.

Naruto menerima uluran tangan itu. "err.. A-arigatou.." jawab Naruto malu-malu.

..

..

..

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga fic kedua Frey.. Fiuuhh… *ngusap keringat***

**Oh ya terima kasih yang udah mau baca.. Frey seneng banget ^^**

**Gimana critanya? Nyambung or gak nyambung?**

**Oh ya Frey lupa. Ada yang tau gak caranya ngasih comment di review.. Kasih tau dong … Frey gak tau caranya.. Frey author baru…**

**Skali lagi makasih ya…..**

**.**

**.**

**Regard…**

**Freya Uchiha**


End file.
